School
The School is a room in Club Penguin. It opened on July 11, 2013, and is accessible from the left side of the Mine Shack, as well as the upper right corner of the Stadium. History The School opened on July 11, 2013 right after the Monsters University Takeover finished. Rookie appeared online as a mascot during the grand opening, for he stated that he fell in love with school after the Monsters University Takeover. Players got to meet him, and he gave out a background as a gift. The Penguin Prom was the first major event that occurred here, which happened from June 12 to 18, 2014. The building also became very prominent at the School & Skate Party, in which it was extended. Pins *Puffle Park Pin *Arendelle Crest Pin Parties 2013 *During the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, the door that lead to the Stadium was closed because it was a Water Park during the party. *During the Medieval Party 2013 Construction, there were some notes on the board and a cauldron in a table. *During the Medieval Party 2013, there were 2 big doors on each sides, the classroom was changed into a medieval classroom with a bookshelf and feather pens. The cafeteria was replaced by a place where Potions could be made. Gary the Gadget Guy would be standing here when you login during this party. *During the Halloween Party 2013 Construction, there was a clawed box making strange noises on a table. *Durng the Halloween Party 2013, it was transformed into a vampire school. The board changed to have phrases like "Beware: Sun, Garlic, Mirrors". The center of the room featured a portrait of the 1st Vampire, which wore the Beta Hat and The Count's Cloak. *During the Holiday Party 2013, it became Santa's Workshop. 2014 *During the Penguin Prom the School was decorated for the mini event. The classroom half of the room had been decorated for graduation and the other half (cafeteria) had been decorated for the prom (Graduation after party). The main colour scheme was purple and light blue, every player was able to obtain the free Purple Graduation Cap and School Dance Background. *During the School & Skate Party the school was decorated as a main office and cafeteria, a Team Sharks logo was in the centre of the hallway that lead to door for the Gym (room), one half of the room was the main office/reception, it had chairs, computers etc.. The other half of the room was the cafeteria/lunch area, it had the normal school chairs and tables, a drinking fountain and two drink machines. The area also has a television screen, some bunting and a door that lead to the Classroom. Trivia * It was first announced at the Club Penguin Summit event in early 2013. *Some players thought this would open at the Monsters University Takeover, but this was proven false. *The music for the University was posted on Club Penguin's official SoundCloud account, which can be heard here. *It replaced the Recycling Plant. *If you throw a snowball in the classroom, it will become a ball of paper, and if you throw a snowball in the cafeteria, it will become a slice of pizza. *If you exit the room using the left door, it will take you to the Stadium. *If you get close to a locker, the locker door will open. *It has the same room ID as the Recycling Plant. *The writing on the Blackboard, the item on the lunch menu, and the color of the team ribbons change daily. **According to the Club Penguin Times Issue #411, on Mondays there are Fish Burgers, Tuesday is Sushi, Wednesday is Hot dogs, Thursday is salad, Friday is pizza, Saturday is soup, and Sunday is spaghetti. *The university's soundtrack during the Halloween Party 2013 was the Toccata and Fugue in D minor, by Johann Sebastian Bach. * There is a glitch where you can still get the Go Green stamp by throwing snowballs at the top-left corner of the School despite the Recycling Plant being closed, because it shares the same ID with the Recycling Plant, thus making the game think the recycle area is still there (though invisible), giving you the stamp. Gallery Graphical Designs SchoolRoom.png|The School. Map Icons SchoolIcon.png|The School as seen on the map. Exterior outside1.png|The Exterior Sneak Peeks Polo tweet.png|Polo Field's tweet about the room. CP_School_Sketchgg.png|The concept art from the Club Penguin Summit convention. Clubpenguinschool-1372973050.jpg|A sneak peek of the exterior. CPSoundHound.png|A sneak peek of a classroom. 2013 TBM school.PNG|During the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam. SchoolMedievalParty2013Construction.png|During the Construction of the Medieval Party 2013. Medieval_School.png|During The Medieval Party 2013. HalloweenParty2013UniversityConstruction.png|During the Construction of the Halloween Party 2013. Halloween2013University.png|During the Halloween Party 2013. OperationPuffleSchool.png|During Operation: Puffle. Universty.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2013. 2014 TheFair2014School.png|During The Fair 2014. Penguin Prom School.png|During the Penguin Prom. School & Skate Party School.png|During the School & Skate Party. Chalkboards cb normal.png Fluffy_CB.png SWF *School *Music Sources and References Category:Locations Category:Rooms Category:2013